Blockbusters - Quiz Book 9
Blockbusters - Quiz Book 9 is a UK book publisher by Sphere Books Limited on 1989. Quiz 1 M: What 'M' was the most successful female singer of 1988 in the UK? O: What 'O' is underwater hockey? K: What 'K' was Japan's capital before Tokyo? D: What 'D' are people who can discover water? J: What 'J' is an internationally traded 'soft' com-modity? P: What 'P' found chart success with 'Third From the Sun'? H: What 'H' is the natural home of a plant or animal? W: What 'W' is pale or colourless? F: What 'F' is a Spanish dance that rhymes with tango? B: What 'B' was once a frothy liquid - and now means nonsense? L: What 'L' is the Crocodile River? S: What 'S' comes before screen, worm and stockings? T: What 'T' is a drying cloth for the body? R: What 'R' is a popular literary digest? C: What 'C' is a fairy-tale, pantomime and major ballet? E: What 'E' means tending to excite emotion? A: What 'A' was the greatest of the ancient Greek city-states? V: What 'V' is a brand of petroleum jelly? G: What 'G' is to choke? N: What 'N' is a small metal spike that holds things together? Solution: Puzzle 1 M: Minogue (Kylie); O: Octopush; K: Kyoto; D: Diviners' J: Jute: P: Prong; H: Habitat; W: Wan; F: Fandango; B: Balderdash; L: Limpopo; S: Slik; T: Towel; R: Reader's; C: Cinderella; E: Emotive; A: Athens; V: Vaseline; G: Gag; N: Nail. Quiz 2 C: What 'C' was discovered by Columbusin 1492? I: What 'I' means on the condition, or supposing? N: What 'N' is spruce, trim or neat and tidy? O: What 'O' had a 1989 rock hit with 'Shell Shock'? F: What 'F' is a large cider bottle with ear-shaped handles? K: What 'K' are the Royal Botanical Gardens? A: What 'A' is an emotive state of fear or appre-hension? P: What 'P' was the original host of Desert Island Discs? D: What 'D' is a German 'badger-dog'? J: What 'J' is John? B: What 'B' is government by written rules and a hierarchy of officials? Q: What 'Q' is the opposite of dead? H: What 'H' is a documentary series on BBC2? L: What 'L' comes after Martin - and before Vandros? S: What 'S' is advertising jargon for an exclamation Mark? R: What 'R' means smelling or tasting like stale fat? E: What 'E' is the Cheltenham plasterer who ski-jumped to fame? M: What 'M' is to mutilate or cripple? T: What 'T' is an alcoholic drink made from cactus? W: What 'W' is an English and Welsh river that flows into the Severn? Solution: Puzzle 2 C: Cuba; I: If; N: Natty; O: Onslaught; F: Flagon; K: Kew; A: Anxiety; P: Plomley (Roy); D: Dachshund; J; Jack; B: Bureaucracy; Q: Quick; H: Horizon; L: Luther; S: Screamer; R: Rancid; E; Edwards (Eddie); M: Maim; T: Tequila; w; Wye. Quiz 3 G: What 'G' sacked Rome in 390 B.C.? Z: What 'Z' is the world's smallest animal? A: What 'A' had nine number one singles in the UK charts? T: What 'T' is the act of clipping and trimming trees? V: What 'V' comes before display unit? S: What 'S' is to pass slowly through pores or fine openings? U: What 'U' is the northernmost of the historic pro-inces of Ireland? B: What 'B' is a drink? E: What 'E' is a geometric figure having all sides of equal length? N: What 'N' is an unskilled labourer? I: What 'I' is a deep blue colour? L: What 'L' is a children's building toy? P: What 'P' was Elvis Presley's wife? C: What 'C' is a blue-white metal resemling tin? H: What 'H' describes days of peace and calm? F: What 'F' is a kind of small shrill flute? D: What 'D' means to make a god of? M: What 'M' is equally far from two extremes? J: What 'J' is a spirit in Muslim mythology able to assume human shape? R: What 'R' is far removed or out of the way? Solution: Puzzle 3 G: Gauls; Z: Zorilla; A: Abba; T: Topiary; V: Visual; S: Seep; U: Ulster; B: Beverage; E: Equilateral; N: Navvy; I: Indigo; L: Leggo; P: Priscilla; C: Cadmium; H: Halcyon; F: Fife; D: Deify; M: Mean; J: Jinn; R: Remote. Quiz 4 Category:Books Category:Blockbusters Category:Central Independent Television Category:UK Books/Annuals/Comics/Magazines Releases Category:Children's Books by V.C.I. Category:1980's Book Releases‏‎